


No Matter What

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You've been living with Zen for a few months now. Something has been eating away at him and he wont tell you. So one day you decide to have the two of you make dinner together like that first night. You just want to make him feel better.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff I wrote for a friend who had a hard day ^^ <3

                I walked down the sidewalk while tapping my finger against my lips. Zen and I had been living together for a few months now and I could tell that something was bothering him. When I had asked him he brushed it off with one of his million-dollar smiles that he knew always made my heart melt. My steps paused as I closed my eyes and thought about his smile again.

                “That girl is so weird she’s just smiling to herself.”

                “I know. How strange.”

                I shook my head and urged my body into a brisk walk when whispers of those around me pulled me out of my daydreaming state. I looked down at my feet, a blush coming to my cheeks as people around me watched me walk by them. _Well_ that _wasn’t embarrassing at all._

                I breathed a sigh of relief as I entered the grocery store. Grabbing a cart I started to walk down the aisles gathering things for dinner. That first night we saw each other in person we cooked together. He seemed really happy that we did something couple-y. “Maybe doing it again will make him feel better.” I sighed as I filled the cart and pushed it to the check-out lines. “I wish he would just tell me what’s wrong.”

                I struggled to hold the bags of groceries in one hand as I slid the key into keyhole to unlock our apartment. “Babe, what are you doing?”

                I looked up before I turned the key and saw the ruby-colored eyes of the man that stole my heart. He rushed up to me and took the groceries bags with one hand while reaching up with his other to lovingly tuck some of my hair behind my ear.

                I looked up at him and my heart fluttered like it always did when he was around. “I just went and got some groceries for us to make dinner together. Like that first night we had dinner.”

                He stared blankly at me for a few seconds before his lips curled up in a smile. Putting his free hand on the back of my head he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He pulled back and tilted his head to the side as he winked at me. Clearing my throat to distract from the blush rising to my cheeks I fumbled with the key in the lock before opening the door.

                He let me walk in first and shut the door him before he walked towards the kitchen. Putting my bag on side table by the couch, I watched his back as he disappeared around the corner. _I really wonder what’s bothering him._ I heard the rustle of the plastic bags as he started to unload the items I had bought. Walking towards the kitchen I put my hand on the wall as I looked into the kitchen. I noticed his coat had been thrown over a chair at the kitchen table, and that wasn’t like him at all.

                “Zen?”

                “Yes, _____ babe?” He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me but I could see a hint of uncertainty in it.

                “How did rehearsal go?” _Not the question I want to ask but…_ I straightened up when he suddenly dropped a vegetable in the sink as if he was shocked at my question.

                “It… Was nothing new.” He quickly grabbed what he had dropped and placed it on the counter.

                I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, pressing my cheek to his back. “Zen, you don’t have to pretend around me. Did something happen?”

                He took a deep breath and sighed as he covered my hands with his. “Nothing necessarily happened with rehearsal. Just…” He took a deep breath again. I hugged him tighter, silently telling him that he could take his time. His body shook slightly as he let out a small chuckle. “When I first started my acting career I did a play similar to this one. It…didn’t go well. I suppose I’m just nervous that this is going to be a repeat. Pretty pathetic, huh?”

                “Not at all.” I loosened my hold and he turned to face me. I smiled up at him as I brushed my fingers through his hair. “It’s natural to be nervous. But you should look at it as a way to set the record straight. What happened when you first started is in the past, and you shouldn’t let it define who you are now. You’ll blow this play out of the water and I’ll be in the front row cheering for you through the whole thing!” I curled my hand in a fist and gave a small little fist pump into the air, showing him my full support.

                He blinked at me a few times before placing a hand over his mouth. His shoulders shook as he tried to laugh silently. I started to drop my hand to my side as I felt heat rising to my cheeks, realizing how ridiculous I must’ve looked. I started to look down when he took my face in his hands and tilted my face up.

                “You are amazing, babe. I love you. I _will_ do this part justice. Not only for me, but for you as well.” He ducked his head and kissed the tip of my nose before gently pressing his lips to mine.

                He quickly turned around like he normally did when he didn’t want to continue things further. I always found it rather adorable when he tried to keep the beast caged. Moving to stand next to him I rolled up my sleeves and smiled. “I love you, Zen.”

                He looked at me with a pinkish tinge to his cheeks and smiled back. “I love you too, ____.” He said back before he started to chop the vegetables. I watched him silently for a few moments before grabbing another knife to help him. _Things will be all right. I’ll always be beside him. No matter what._


End file.
